


Until The End

by candlelight660



Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: Critérium du Dauphiné 2014, Gen, Stage 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight660/pseuds/candlelight660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well watching the last stage of Criterium du Dauphine this year, I just had an urge to write this ficlet. I am so upset that Froome didn't win but it is ok, I wrote a friendship ficlet with Richie -who is my favourite cyclist along with Froome- to cheer myself up!</p><p>Important Notes:<br/>-Please don't forget that this is purely fictional. I just wrote this for my own pleasure and I regret nothing. If there are some mistakes, please correct me.<br/>-Not beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The End

“Hey Froomey, how we doing?”

‘Fine, except for the fact that I am losing _Maillot Jaune_ , pretty much every muscle in my body is sore and aching, I don’t know how good I will be in Tour de Francé but I am fine because what the hell?’

Chris Froome stopped himself snapping at his best friend because he just couldn’t.

He couldn’t even find energy in himself to do that and that was… That was horrible.

He had keep up so good for so long and it was the end but he just couldn’t go any longer. He wanted to get off the bicycle and sit and just breathe because everything hurt.

The crash that he had at Stage 5 had beaten him up worse than he or his team thought; he thought that he could make it until the very end.

He looked at Richie who sensed that he was being eyed and turned his head to look at him back. Richie just smiled and that was it, that was the moment where Chris knew that it was going to be okay.

Richie had this smile that he used whenever things went shit; this calm and cool but also nice smile that made people feel better all of us a sudden. That said, ‘Hey, it is fine’ and Chris needed that. He needed to be assured that it was fine because he felt awful.

He felt like he had wasted such a big, big oppurtunity and it was all gone to waste.

“You are human even if you don’t want to accept that fact. We may call you Froominator but you are still human Chris, deal with it.”

He would have chuckled if it was possible. He just nodded at his best friend but couldn’t help but smile at him also.

Richie was just there. He had joined the team after him but Richie was a charming guy, that much he knew. He had this thing in him where he could easily fit in a conversation and burst everyone into laughter within minutes, make small talk with someone and help them feel a bit better afterwards.

He didn’t like him to be honest in the beginning. Richie was too care-free for him, too multitasking and excited for new things. Chris was more about focus and concentration although he also didn’t mind the casual fun, how else was he going to survive?  

Richie grew on him without Chris even realizing. He was there when he had taken hits, to hold his hand and pull him from the ground to help him start over again; metaphorically and literally.

He was the best domestique that he could ever imagine having, he was the best mate that he knew that he would never get tired of; he had become a part of Chris that he didn’t even know he wanted to have.

“Reminds me the Tasmanian.” He couldn’t help but talk back after realizing that there was nothing that he could do other than to finish the race.

Chris could swear he saw Richie grinning nearly until the end of the race.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed it!  
> Find me on tumblr if you wanna talk about cycling or just wanna talk!  
> Find me on tumblr: [talk to me people!](http://childofbroadvalley.tumblr.com/)


End file.
